


Фокусы

by Argentum06660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Obscene lexicon, PWP, S2 E15, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), characters not in the character of the Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660
Summary: «Они, это моя отступная. Дай мне время перебраться в соседний город.»Серия 2х15Дин приходит в университет, чтобы убить фокусника, но что-то идет не так.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Фокусы

_«Они, это моя отступная. Дай мне время перебраться в соседний город»._  
  
Дин прокручивает в голове эти слова раз за разом и невольно усмехается. Когда-то он следовал правилу «Никогда не отпускай нечисть, доводи дело до конца», но в тот раз он отступил от него. Не убил.

Когда он и Сэм поняли, что имели дело с трикстером, и, кто в итоге им оказался, хотелось разбить себе фэйспалмами рожу, ибо он действовал, буквально, под носом у братьев. И становилось даже немножечко обидно, что они не поняли этого сразу.

Уборщик, и есть фокусник.

А потом все развивалось слишком быстро. Придумывание плана, немножко стратегии в виде показушной ссоры. Лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание фокусника. Заставить думать его, что Дин придет один, а потом нанести удар в спину. Это чтобы наверняка.

Но Дин Винчестер понимает, что весь план идет по пизде, когда он оказывается в актовом зале и на фразу «Они, это моя отступная» оборачивается назад. Перед ним сидит он. Собственной персоной.

И в этот момент, охотник начинает сомневаться в своей гетеросексуальности.

Ну нельзя, при всей натуральности своей ориентации, так откровенно зависать взглядом на мужском теле и симпатичной моське.

Дин признается самому себе в том, что фокусник ему нравится. И его шутки, и его стиль, и даже он сам.

Парень моргает, стремясь выкинуть эти мысли прочь. Он не должен давать слабину. Но когда открывает глаза и вновь видит перед собой его красивое лицо, в мозгах все перемешивается, а мысли путаются.

Взглядом Дин цепляется за его улыбку и ямочки, что появились на щеках. И в этот момент внутри словно переключили канал с трезвомыслящего на канал для взрослых.

Винчестер понимал, что должен был ответить ему отказом. Сказать нет. Но он просто не мог.

— Хорошо. Я отпущу тебя. — взгляд трикстера с довольного меняется на пораженный. Видимо, он действительно удивлен.

Через секунду он встает с места и уже хочет уходить, но Дин останавливает его:

— Я еще не договорил. Вместо них… — он указывает рукой в сторону девушек на сцене. — Там будешь ты.

Эмоции на лице трикстера меняются так стремительно, что Дин невольно усмехается, глядя на это.

И совершенно точно, что сверхъестественное существо было шокировано подобной наглостью.

— Ты сейчас это серьёзно? — со смесью злости и удивления в голосе, интересуется трикстер.

— Или так, или я убью тебя. — пожимает плечами охотник, смотря на него с абсолютным равнодушием.

Его собеседник замолкает на какое-то время и опускает взгляд, а затем сжимает кулак и сердито бьёт по спинке сидения перед ним. И Винчестер с удовольствием понимает: он его. Хотя-бы на этот раз.

Дин внимательно наблюдает за тем, как его собеседник возобновляет движение и уже буквально через несколько минут оказывается на лестнице.

Парень подходит к фокуснику почти вплотную, кладя одну руку тому на талию, а другую на его щеку, а затем втягивает в поцелуй. Охотник осторожно сминает чужие губы своими.

Ведет кончиками пальцев по боку чужого подтянутого тела, что сейчас пряталось под служебной формой, а затем поднимает руку выше и ладонью накрывает вторую щеку своего партнера, чуть поглаживая затем кожу большим пальцем.

Этот поцелуй, такой неправильный, но такой желанный, пробуждал в охотнике совершенно новые чувства. Желание овладеть этим телом, этим существом разгоралось все сильнее. И черт возьми, Дин ничего не мог сделать, чтобы прекратить это. Он только и мог, что зарываться пальцами в темные волосы трикстера, вместе с тем на жалкие секунды прерывая поцелуи, и вновь затягивая в них по самую макушку.

Фокусник шумно выдыхает, разрывая поцелуй, и смотрит в зеленые глаза напротив него. 

Винчестер молчит, а затем берет его за руку, сжимая чужую ладонь в своей, и ведет за собой, вниз по лестнице. К сцене.

Иллюзии девушек исчезают, как только их создатель оказывается прижат к той же самой постели. Человек усаживается сверху, на его животе, и начинает спешно расстегивать пуговки на чужой темной рубашке. 

Трикстер молчит, наблюдая за действиями охотника. Дин тоже молчит, стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо, ибо понимает, что, сделав это, он забредет в болото, которое его не отпустит. А он не готов был к этому.

В скором времени ненужный сейчас, элемент, а затем и вся прочая одежда, кучкуется на полу около кровати.

Охотник, почти нетерпеливо, берется ладонями за чужие колени и разводит красивые ноги в стороны, а затем быстро, но не резко входит. И останавливается, давая привыкнуть. Он не хочет причинять лишний дискомфорт, но вместе с тем не хочется и ждать так долго.

Поэтому парень пару раз медленно двигается внутри чужого тела, и, когда слышит первый стон, слетевший с губ фокусника, совсем смелеет, начиная потихоньку набирать скорость.

Винчестер склоняется над ним и легко касается губами нежной кожи шеи, затем вбирает ее в рот и чуть прикусывает. Чуть позже там наверняка останется засос. 

Трикстер шумно дышит, стараясь придвинуться к партнеру ближе. Просто ему не хочется быть неподвижным, наоборот, ему хочется уделать охотника по самые уши. Чтобы тот еще долго вспоминал то, что здесь происходит на данный момент.

С каждым новым толчком проказник стонет громче, развратнее. А в моменты, когда ему становится особенно хорошо, оставляет на спине Дина новые царапины. Винчестер лишь едва слышно шипит, продолжая оставлять на теле партнера россыпи поцелуев. Затем, эта участь постигает и его щёки, которые так полюбились Дину еще с тех пор, как он впервые увидел самого трикстера.

Фокусник торопливо находит губы охотника и втягивает того в страстный, даже немного жесткий, поцелуй. Стоило ему лишь приоткрыть рот, как в него мигом врывается чужой язык. Винчестер в наглую исследует рот партнера, а затем находит его язычок и сплетает со своим. 

Парень шевелит губами, а потом отстраняется, выпрямляясь и посматривая на трикстера. Тот лежал под ним такой распаленный и развратный, весь взмокший и порой прогибающийся. И Дину до одурения нравилось видеть его таким. Ему даже было жаль, что после того, как все закончится, им придется расстаться навсегда. 

Он ведь обещал отпустить фокусника.

А Дин Винчестер не привык нарушать обещаний.

Момент, когда наступает экстаз, пропускают оба. Охотник лишь выходит из его тела, а потом ложится рядом, моргая и пытаясь прийти в себя после произошедшего.

Первым отходит трикстер, после чего поднимается и по щелчку пальцев одевается. Дин наблюдает за ним краем глаза, невольно приподнимая уголки губ в слабой улыбке.

Ему совсем не хочется прощаться с ним. По крайней мере, уж точно не так. Но он должен. И от этого становится даже обидно.

— Полагаю, я должен сказать «прощай» … – произносит фокусник, обращаясь к охотнику. – Но я лучше скажу: «До встречи».

С этими словами проказник уходит.

Дин лишь коротко кивает в ответ пустоте, а потом поднимается сам.

Сэм находит брата несколькими минутами позже. Он видит, как Дин стоит на лестнице и смотрит в сторону сцены, где не было уже абсолютно ничего.

— Он ушел, Сэмми. Мы опоздали. — опережает его Дин и оборачивается к нему, грустно улыбаясь.

Младший Винчестер лишь вздыхает. Такое и раньше случалось, — нечисть смывалась прямо из-под носа.

— Мы обязательно найдем его, Дин. Вот увидишь. Найдем, и убьем.

Второй охотник только согласно кивает. Если Сэм думает, что он расстроен из-за этого, то пусть так думает и дальше.

— Нам пора…

Парень проходит мимо брата, направляясь на выход.

***

Однажды, когда Дин мчал ночью по шоссе на машине, а Сэм дрых на соседнем сидении, после очередного дела, на телефон Дина приходит смс с незнакомого номера. Но Винчестер все равно читает ее и чувствует, как на лице расползлась широкая улыбка.

А текст на экране смартфона гласил:

_"Может быть повторим? :)"_


End file.
